Dark Obsession
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Aya wants only him. As much as the brothers may try, her blood is only for him. Both Aya and Shuu struggle with their feelings for each other, how can shy little Aya pull down those walls built around Shuu? This is the story of deep obsessive love. How far will they push each other?
1. The Tease

Haven't been on here in so long! Feel it's time for a new story.

I don't own DL

More chapters to come soon!

* * *

Those blue eyes will be the death of me.

Aya bit her lip as her gaze left her book and watched Shu as he positioned himself on the sofa, plumping the cushion for his head and readying himself for hours of music and sleep. She wished he was awake more, to have his attention and spend time with him. But yet she indulged herself with quality sleeping Shu time; time to imprint in her head how his mouth is shaped, his gorgeous hair that falls on his face and how his cheekbones and jawline define him as a handsome man. He was most definitely not a boy, unlike most of his brothers.

"Ah, Aya-chan is spying again."

She stiffened and a cold shiver ran down her spine as she felt the warm breath of Laito on the back on her neck.

"Shu-san is handsome, he makes your blood very sweet you know. That's how I know you are looking at him lustfully, Aya." He whispers in her ear, leans closer and lets out a low chuckle.

Aya says nothing but gulps loudly and returns her gaze to her book, not knowing or remembering where she had left off.

"Aya-chan, let me taste you." Laito says in a deep husky voice.

She shrugs him off and looks up when Shu fidgets on the sofa, unknowing the secret taunting of his younger brother, she hears his music playing loud and is comforted knowing he hadn't heard anything. She catches a glimpse of his chest in his new position on the sofa and her eyes trace his collarbone feeling her heart beat a little faster and blushing knowing Laito can see this.

"I wonder how sweet you would taste if you were in his arms." Laito continued teasing.

This time Aya couldn't help but think about laying there with Shu, how his arms would feel wrapped around her, claiming her as his.

"How sweet you would taste if you shared his bed, his face next to yours as he slept, his lips so close."

Aya let out a desperate sigh and tried hard to block the image out but it was hopeless, she wanted to think about it, about Shu sleeping next to her only inches from his lips, on his bed.

"Ah, Aya-chan smells so delicious." Aya's head whips to the side of her and found Ayato leaning in next to Laito with a devious grin.

"Aya-chan is lusting onee-san." Laito explains to him.

Ayato's eyes light up hearing the exciting gossip.

"Onee-san?" Ayato looks to Shu and his grin widens, "Because he's lazy? An easier option for you?"

"Quiet." Shu mummers from the sofa and Aya feels her stomach drop. Can he hear after all?

"But Onee-san, little Aya is lusting for your fangs." Laito chuckles lightly, he stands and circles the chair where she is sat, "Can you not smell her?"

Shu says nothing, whilst Aya feels she may start hyperventilating. Need to run, she thinks, need to hide this smell.

"Shu-san, Aya would love to feel your lips at her neck, her wrist, her thigh…" Ayato smirks when Aya's blush increases and she slams her book closed.

Fed up with the stupid brothers she feel her anger build, what was she doing sitting and squirming?

She'll show them!

Gathering all her anger and courage she stands and marches over to Shu, much to her amusement the two younger brothers look surprised and a wave of smugness sweeps through Aya.

That is until she looks down at Shu laying on the sofa, he had taken one earbud out and opened one eye and was questioning her.

"Shu-san..I.." She felt her mouth moving but had no idea what to say.

"Want my fangs?" He raised an eyebrow.

Aya tried to catch her breath and regain any bravery she had.

"Bite her Shu, let us know how she smells and tastes for you." Laito says softly, a dreamy look on his face.

Aya shakes her head and looks back down to Shu, "I..Shu.. "

Shu blinks and takes his remaining earbud out, "Just say it."

Say what? She rattles her brain for the answer. Shu knows a lot more than he lets on, he knows how much she craves for his attention and how long she gazes after him.

"I want you." She whispers meaning it so strongly.

Just for a second she thinks she sees him smile faintly before he yanked her arm and brought her to fall on top of him, she positioned herself a little more comfortably.

She hears the brothers nearby whispering excitedly, but could only concentrate on Shu beneath her.

His blue eyes bore into her and it was as if he was trying to read her thoughts, his face was blank, she had no idea what he wanted.

"Shu, please," She whispered desperately, she had just told him something so important and he wasn't giving her any reply.

"Lustful Aya." He murmurs, his eyes close and he breaths deeply, "You do smell delicious."

Aya's heart flips and she takes that as a good sign and bravely leans closer to him, her face not too far from his now.

"Feed me." Shu sighs.

Aya thinks, what could she cook? Something quick and easy for Shu, she notices the brothers watching with strong interest. Suddenly she realises Shu never meant food.

"How?" She manages to whisper, looking down at the gorgeous face, he smirks.

"Surprise me."

She couldn't bite herself, she looked around for something sharp, nothing could easily stab her deep enough to let out enough blood. She had to be creative, she looked to Ayato and Laito lounging over on the chair, their fangs showing through their smiles. She shook her head, no, she wouldn't let them do it. She looked to Shu and his perfect mouth. Shu is lazy, but he also uses this to test people, to prove themselves.

Aya would do anything for Shu.

She gently placed a finger at his mouth and ran it along his lips until she found the bump of one of his fangs.

"Shu." She gently whispered to him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Would he allow her to use his fangs?

He knew what she wanted and he thought about it, she waited and all the while admired his blue eyes.

"Shu," She whispered again, but this time her voice was laced with lust, "Please."

He tilted his head slightly and after a moment very slowly opened his mouth a bit. His fangs extended and his eyes never left hers. Aya lifted her wrist to his sharp fang and braced herself for the pain. She needed to do this. For him, for Shu.

She winced as his fang sank deep into her flesh and he closed his eyes and groaned instantly.

The brothers sniffed the air and commented on how lovely the smell was.

She left her wrist at his mouth and guessed he would suck the blood soon.

But he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Feed me." He repeated his demand.

Aya cringed at the thought of having to suck her own blood, but looking at Shu, she realised she would have to put her mouth to his for him to receive her blood.

She pushed the horribleness of it all to the back of her mind and only thought of Shu.

She sucked on her wound and felt blood fill her mouth, she stopped when she reached her pain limit and quickly bent down to Shu's mouth. She waited for him to accept her blood.

His blue eyes lit up, he drew in the scent of her blood and sighed raggedly.

In a second her mouth was on his and his hands were in her hair, pulling her face closer to his and receiving every drop from her mouth, she felt his tongue enter her mouth and massage her own. She let out helpless whimpers of pleasure and Shu groaned in return.

"Ah, Aya-chan smells so good." Laito groaned lightly.

Shu pulled away and looked to them both, leaving Aya breathless.

"Mine." Shu growled at them, his arms wrapped around Aya protectively.

"But, onee-chan, share.." Ayato implored, the smell of her blood driving his desperate.

Shu glared at both brothers.

Laito rolled his eyes, "Not fair, you should thank me."

"The great me will have her one day." Ayato pointed a finger at Aya, who simply forgot about them.

Shu looked up at the girl sitting above him, catching her breath, her eyes were on him only and that's what he wanted.

"Mine." He grabbed her head and pulled her back down to his mouth.

The younger brothers lost interest and disappeared.

Aya was so close to losing herself in Shu. This is all she ever wanted and he was claiming her as his.

Her heart couldn't keep up, she swore it was practically jumping.

His lips was so hard and rough on hers but soft to touch.

"Upstairs." Shu demanded raggedly.

Aya nodded and got up off Shu and let him pull her along up to his room.

* * *

More to come!

Please Review :)


	2. Mind Games

Hey there, this is a redo of the chapter, I have added some more onto the original.

* * *

It's too dark.

I can't see!

Where am I?

"Stay still."

That voice..

All the memories of earlier came to me in a rush.

Shu…

The image of his blue eyes looking down at me made me gasp and sit up.

I was on a bed, not mine, this one was too soft.

Its Shu's room, he bought me here after kissing me and tasting my blood, he had threw me on the bed and demanded I let him drink from my neck. Of course being in a state of bliss and eagerness agreed, feeling his sharp fangs sink slowly into my neck. The feeling of him drinking the blood was strange, I felt as though I should be flinching and trying to get away from him, get away from the pain he was inflicting on me. But I didn't, I lay there playing with his hair, finally getting to touch him and see what he feels like. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and just tried to imprint the moment in my head.

I had noticed he had suddenly stopped drinking so forcefully until he eventually stopped and our eyes met, he looked up and down at my face. He seemed confused and surprised.

I pushed back his hair that had fallen in his face, he nuzzled my hand and just stayed that way, still confused.

Finding my courage again and traced my finger along his lips, I smeared a bit of blood along his bottom lip and his tongue darted out and slowly licked it up.

His eyes, I was lost in them, that blue..

"Aya..?" He whispered, "I don't.."

He shook his head, not finishing his sentence and frowning more, I felt his thumb caress my cheek gently.

Everything was slow, or as if time had stopped completely, It seemed as though the air was thick and we could hardly breathe.

I had envisioned this very differently, Shu always being so cold and demanding, I thought he would be rough, drink and leave, or tell me to leave.

But the Shu that was looking down at me now was different, like a lost boy, confused and curious.

I lifted my head slowly and kissed him, savouring his soft lips, how he tastes.

His eyes are closed and he sighs, "Aya, don't"

But I don't stop, I kiss him again, slow, lovely kisses.

I hear a faint groan and he kisses back, pushing me back into the bed, every inch of him pressed tightly to me.

Finally. Don't let go of him.

Now somehow we had fallen asleep, I was tucked under his sheet , I saw him as a faint shadow on the bed next to me.

"Oh, Shu, I'm sorry." I whispered, hoping he would explain when and how I had fallen asleep.

"Mmm."

Was that all I was going to get? My stomach dropped and I felt panic.

"Shu.."

"Sleep." He grumbled.

I lay back down on his bed and was grateful for the soft plump pillow, I sank right down into the middle of it, he wouldn't be able to see the tears welling up in my eyes.

I can't stay, not if he's going to be cold with me again and treat me like before, like nothing happened. I had opened myself up to him.

I pushed myself up and quietly stood and rearranged my clothes, very barely managing to see where the furniture was while I made my way towards the door.

"You're leaving?"

My heart jumped, I stayed as still as I could.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I gasped, I felt his breath suddenly on the back of my neck.

"I..I don't want to be in the way." I stuttered.

He chuckled faintly and I felt his lips on my neck, "You are a nuisance."

His fangs scraped my skin and I gasped, it was painful and sudden, what was he doing to me?

Was I just to only be his play toy?

"You don't smell as appealing as before." He grumbled.

That's because I was looking at you, I thought. I wanted Shu and he made me feel strange new things I didn't understand.

Like a deep obsession.

I wanted to look only in his eyes, those bright blue eyes. Push back his blonde hair from his handsome face. Listen hours to his deep voice.

He should know how I feel.

Why does he play with me?

"It's you." I manage to whisper.

I'm grateful that it's so dark, I feel so much more confident.

"Of course it is." He surprises me. "How you feel changes your blood, it can become sweet, or bitter given the mood."

His fangs moved over more skin on my neck.

"I want to see how you taste when you're scared of me."

I'm suddenly thrown back on the bed, he grabs my hands and pulls them up above my head, he's tied something around them and I can't move. I'm panicking again, he comes closer and I make out his face.

That glorious face.

Those eyes.

I'm calm, I see only Shu again.

"Lets see what we can do with you." He whispers in my ear.

I feel a cold hard metal slide down my cheek, a knife.

I close my eyes tight, I'm ok, I'm fine.

He can't kill me.

I let out a long relaxing breath, even if he did. I'd rather it be in the hands of Shu.

"Why can't I smell fear in your blood?" He groans, annoyed. "I could rip you apart."

"Do it." I counter.

I see his eyes widen, shocked and confused.

"I could easily drain every bit of blood from you."

I nod, "Yes."

Only Shu.

I'm not scared of Shu.

A low chuckle comes before me, "Being brave are we?"

I shake my head; he leans in closer and frowns.

His lips come into view and I remember earlier, those long soft kisses.

I manage to press mine against his and kiss ever so gently.

He gives a weak, broken sigh.

"How do you manage to do that?" He puckers his brow.

I don't answer but simply kiss him again, and again till I feel him relax and give in like before, kissing me back.

"Damn it Aya.." He whispers so quietly I think he didn't mean for me to hear.

Why won't he give in completely and let what will happen just happen?

"Shu… please." I sigh, feeling desperate. I need more.

I hated what a sad, snivelling creature he was making me. I once had a personality, now it was broken and pushed aside.

What was I becoming?

"I want.." I sigh, but I felt the fangs in my shoulder, the pain once again.

" _Aya! Get out of my sight!"_

" _But daddy!" I cried, holding my teddy close, my only friend._

" _I'm sick of you." He hisses._

 _I feel my tear once again, I'm rejected, I'm alone._

 _In my bedroom I sit in the mirror hating my looks, why did I have to look like my mother? My red hair, my brown eyes, those stupid freckles that come out in the summer._

 _Did I really hate myself?_

 _None of this is my fault._


	3. Feelings

Another chapter redone, hopefully will be the last! I have so much writing for new chapters to do still!

Much love People!

* * *

More.

Was I asking too much from Shu?

"Aya.." He pulls away and his blue eyes are trained on my face.

"Shu, what..?" I wanted to ask him, what did want?

I refuse to believe I was nothing more than a blood bank, not after earlier and now. The weeks before when I let him drink from me were excuses to just have him near me. The other brothers would do as they pleased with me; they are too strong to fight off.

My blood is only for Shu.

I was getting lost in his eyes and just drowning in them, in a sea of thought and emotion.

He suddenly got up and rolled over onto his back, just lying there on the bed.

Rejected.

It hurt, but it was my fault. I took too long to talk, I have to keep his attention.

Finding strength I pushed myself up and walked to the door in silence, this time he didn't stop me and it broke my heart a little. I went out and closed the door behind me.

I need to get rid of this shyness, how can I be the real me with this wall in the way?

I will overcome it, I will have my Shu.

I have always overcome what rejection comes my way, I am closed off, just like Shu is. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I have to think of a plan. I need to think fast. Otherwise; I just need to get away from here.

"Ah, bitch-chan!"

I turned hearing Laito's voice and leaned against the staircase. This is not who I wanted to see right now.

"Did you have fun earlier? I could smell the sweetest scent in the air." He smirked, walking slowly up to me.

"Yes."

He seemed surprised. "Oh? Did you let Shu change you into a lady finally?"

He countered me with this cheeky remark, stroking the fur around his neck.

"No, not yet." I whisper, looking down at my shoes, "I plan to."

Laito's eyes widened, "You do? Won't you let me have the honour?"

"Never." My heart was hammering and I felt rage, "Only Shu."

"You are obsessed." He chuckled, "You think Shu feels the same?" Laito circled around me, grinning.

I moved down the corridor hoping to get to my room as fast as I could, I had seen that look before in Laito's eyes.

I finally got to my door and reached for the handle when I was pushed against the wall.

He was behind me and I felt his breath on my neck, I shivered.

"Go away Laito."

"Bitch-chaaaaaann…" He sang and chuckled, his teeth scraping the skin.

It wasn't right. Not who I want.

"Stop Laito!" I shout, I feel a sharp little pin prick.

No! My bloods for Shu!

Shu, help. Please.

"Shuuu!" I screamed helplessly.

"Oi!"

The fang is dragged across my neck and disappears.

I see blonde and a cardigan before I can focus and make out what was happening. Shu had Laito by the neck and had him pinned up against the wall.

"Shu.." I sigh, he came!

"Ah! Shu-san!" Laito gasped, "I..was.."

"Stop talking!" Shu grumbled, "You do not touch her blood."

Laito smirked, "You claimed her as your own yet? Made her your bride?"

Shu frowned and let Laito down slowly, "No."

"Then you know what will happen, we can still share."

"Shu?" I finally speak, what did they mean?

His eyes only flicker to my direction for a second then back to Laito with a new anger.

"You touch her.." He growled.

"Or?" Reiji appeared from nowhere, arms folded.

Shu didn't look to him but his frown deepened.

"You know the rules Shu." He said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose with one finger.

Shu's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "Such a bother."

He walked off.

My heart fell down a whole other level. He couldn't be bothered to fight for me.

"Shu!" I shouted feeling rush of anger.

He stopped. Laito and Reiji watch me with great curiosity.

"I'm yours." I sigh, "Please Shu."

He looked over his shoulder, "Why would I want you?" And walked away.

It was like sticking a knife in my back, my heart.

" _Daddy! Help! I fell over." I cry._

 _I saw the blood dripping down my leg from my knee, my elbows were sore and I needed them cleaning and bandaged._

" _Go away." He grumbles, not even looking my way, he brings the bottle of whisky to his lips and takes big gulps._

" _But I'm hurt." I plead, tears blinding my vision._

" _So am I, now go." He thundered._

The me in the mirror was different, she looked older, her hair was in perfect waves and the makeup covered the silly freckles.

"No more pushing over Aya." I breathe deeply.

I felt better, a bit stronger today.

I had been talking to myself all last night and decided if people would be shitty with me, here or at school, I should give them hell back.

"Whoa bitch-chan!" I am grabbed by Laito on the stairs and he holds me still as he looks up and down. "Nice skirt, I didn't know you had such nice legs."

I push him away, firmly. He doesn't react as he always does, but just tilts his head to the side questioning me.

"Something's different in Aya-chan." Ayato murmurs from down the stairs as I pass him. I ignore him.

We venture to the limo waiting outside and join the others inside, Shu is there already, eyes closed and arms folded. I sit at the end, watching him. His nose twitches and he opens one eye, looking straight at me. He was questioning too like his brothers.

"Aya, you're wearing make up." Reiji states, "You look strange."

I shrug, is that a compliment?

Kanato stares at me whilst in class. I feel his gaze burning into me.

I finally give in and looked at him, blowing him a kiss. His mouth drops and he frowns.

I know what he's thinking, "What is she up to?"

After the class he follows me, dragging teddy behind him.

Ignoring him I aim for the music room.

"Shu-san is sleeping." Kanato sings.

I push open the door and shut it on his face. I don't want him snooping about.

There he was, laying on the wooden, cold floor.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing gently, his cardigan hanging loosely on his shoulders. His school blazer thrown atop the piano.

He's so beautiful.

I quietly move closer to him, I kneel down and kiss him.

His eyes open and he frowns.

"You are going to make me your bride." I say. I had been repeating it in my head all day.

He smirks, "Oh?"

"Yes. Because only Shu can have my blood." I trail my fingers over his chest.

"Just me?" He smiles, he is playing with me.

"Yes. You will make me your bride and turn me like you."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what I demand." I kiss him again.

An eyebrow is raised, "You're demanding? Such a lewd woman."

"Kiss me Shu."

"It's a bother." He sighs.

"It's a demand." I say sternly.

He eyes me carefully and pulls down my head, my face hovering above his.

"There's _my_ Aya."

"Kiss."

"And then I taste you." He adds.

I simply nod and his lips find mine. I pull my hair back and sling it over one shoulder to give him easier access.

He smirks, "Not _there_ , my bride."


	4. Full Moons Bring Death

Now we are getting hotter!

If you have any ideas of Aya x Shu moments dont be afaid to review or PM me :)

* * *

"Shuuu…" I whisper gently in his ear.

His mouth twitches at the corner, "Aya, sleep."

I snuggle up closer to him in the bed, his clothes becoming a bother to me, his cardigan was scratchy against my skin and I was getting too hot, I had already stripped off my jacket. My bare legs rubbed against Shu's trousers.

"But the brothers will be home soon." I protest, pushing back hair from his face carefully.

We have left school early and ditched out last classes, somehow we ended up kissing on the stairs and finding our way to Shu's bed. I remember just needing to be closer to him, clothes started to come off, mainly mine, and the kissing became more passionate and desperate. It wasn't until Shu gave into his thirst and pushed me back down, his fangs penetrating the skin and drank eagerly.

I felt faint and fuzzy, my eyelids were heavy and I could only sleepily look at him, all muscles in my body had turned to jelly and Shu seemed satisfied enough.

"It's fine." He opened one eye to look at me and my heart pounded.

He was so gorgeous, the hair I had just pushed back had fallen back over one of his eyes and made him look ten times hotter.

I found myself kissing him again, he gave a little groan and pushed me back.

"Aya, unless you want to be totally drained tonight you need to stop." His voice was thick and husky.

I bit my lip.

He raised an eyebrow, "Lewd woman."

"For you." I whisper, so quietly because I wasn't sure if I wanted him to hear.

Shu's mouth twitched like before only this time I was sure it was as smile.

I needed to know what would happen now, he had called me "Bride" before in the music room. So where did this go now? Would he finally change me to be like them?

"No." He said simply, I cuddled up on his chest on the sofa, Reiji had passed us a few times tutting at us, he scared me, freaked me out, but with Shu here I was safe.

"But if you don't I'm still a blood bag for your brothers?" I whisper to him, checking none of the brothers were around. They'd love to play on this.

He doesn't reply.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I frown, feeling angry get sadness was winning.

"Of course it does!" He snaps, his eyes open and glaring at me, I see the anger and years of frustration.

I don't say anything, just feel guilt and look away from him, I found comfort in snuggling into his chest again.

I know Shu's story, I have heard bits from his brothers, and the girl before me, Yui.

Yui had been here a whole year before me, had Cordelia tried to steal her body, but Ayato had managed to rescue her and turned her into a vampire. I could talk to her when they visited, which wasn't very often. She and Ayato liked to be alone. I can understand why.

It felt awkward lying there now and I was thinking I should probably leave and give him some space until I heard a deep sigh and arms pull me tighter to him. I felt my stomach flutter and waves of cold tingles wash through me. I kissed his chest.

"Aya." He whispered in my hair, I felt his hot breath on my scalp which started another wave of tingles. "I just don't want to drag you down with me."

He was holding me so tight I couldn't look up at his face, "You won't."

"You have no idea what it's like." He sighed.

"But we can change that." I gripped onto his cardigan and buried my face.

He chuckled lightly, "You think?"

"I know your being sarcastic, but you're so much stronger than you think. Aren't you the successor? Don't you have more strength than the others naturally?"

"Even if I do why would I bother?"

I pulled away his eyes opened and looked to me, soft blue full of tired curiosity that seemed to have given up hope.

"For the future, you can control it. For better, or for worse." I traced his cheekbone with a finger, admiring his boyish beauty. "If it's you, I think for the better."

He said nothing but instead pulled me down again and held me tight against him once more, his face buried in my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes, smelling him; just to comfort me.

I turned the music up louder watching the rain outside the balcony window as it hit the glass and finally ran down to the floor and joined the puddle beginning to form. The sky had grown dark and the moon was shining a strange dark yellow, like it had been stained. Oh, a full moon. It explains why Shu has been so distant lately.

At least this gives me time to myself to reflect on what I am to do now, I couldn't leave, just the thought of leaving Shu brought me to tears and made my heart ache. No, it was too late for that.

I noticed the sky was cloudy, even though it was raining the weather report mentioned no thick fog. I also realised I was swaying a little, I couldn't keep my balance very well, yet I had this unexplainable feeling of euphoria. I felt hot, sensitive and excited.

I turned the song up just a little bit louder and I couldn't focus on anything else, I was burning up, swinging open the French doors I stumbled out onto the balcony. I gasped at the feeling of the rain on my skin, it was so refreshing.

Leaning against the balcony fence I turned to face my bedroom, my heart skipped seeing Shu stood watching me at the doors, his face and hair drenched with rain. His mouth was partly open, he was breathing heavily. He shouldn't be near me, not when it's a full moon.

"Shu.."

"Drugged," He panted, "Reiji."

"What?" I reached out to him.

"You, Reiji has drugged your tea. Do you have any idea how you smell to me right now?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

I shook my head, I hadn't noticed. I asked for tea from the house staff and they had brought it to my room.

Reiji is sneaky, I'm sure he could of have found a way.

Shu's hair was plastered to his face, as I'm sure mine was now, his bright blue eyes the only colour around. It made him look perfect, how the light of the moon shone on him and his fangs elongated.

"Aya." He groaned, beckoning me to him.

At this moment, he was beautiful dangerous personified.

I shook my head and turned away from him and looked onto the garden, if I don't look at him I can't be weak.

"Aya." He repeats, this time much closer and his breathing sounding heavier.

"Shu, please, not now." I pleaded, as much as I loved and trusted Shu, I knew enough about their behaviour during full moons. Nothing could be predicted.

"I. Want. You." He breathed on the back of my neck, if that wasn't enough to make my knees weak I didn't want to think what else he would try.

This drug was working quickly and this burning was moving much lower, it was becoming a need. A need for Shu. I could smell him and it excited me.

I felt his fingers trail down my neck and down between my shoulders, I let out an unexpected sigh, his mouth was hot on the cold skin of my right shoulder, neck and very slowly traced my jawline with his tongue.

Oh dear God, I was going to be eaten alive and I would let him.

It was raining harder and I was grateful it was loud enough to hide my moans and soft sighs.

"Aya, please." His teeth scraped my neck and I winced, it wasn't light as usual.

His mouth again was hot on my neck, lapping up the traces of blood from the wound he inflicted. I was at his mercy. He was winning. I was a fool to think I could say no to him.

"Shu, I want.." he plunged his fangs in, I yelped but pushed past the pain, "I..i need you, only you."

He was drawing the blood so hard it really hurt, if he didn't stop soon I would surely die.

I caught something in the garden, Reiji, stood watching, smiling. Damn that bastard.

"Shu.." I could only sigh.

The light from the moon was fading and I held onto Shu's arm, he held me in place and I felt a sudden sharp pain rack my body. It was nearly over, yet he still drank. He wasn't going to stop. He couldn't. His need was too great.

Blackness was closing in around me and I collapsed, he held me in his arms, I managed to weakly turn my head and saw him, his jaw, hair and hands around me.

Shu, it was the only word that meant anything to me.

I managed to lift my arm and very slowly reach out to him, my fingers so gently touching his cheek, he suddenly stops and his eyes flicker up to me, and the emptiness in them disappear, he realises what's going on and is racked with shock. I think he's yelling something, I can't hear. He's shaking me, I see his eyes are red and watery, was he crying or was it the rain?

It was quiet and fuzzy, it felt as though I was just watching.

I concentrated on his face, what he was saying didn't matter, I just needed to see him, see those eyes I had fallen so deeply in love with.

I know I'm mumbling something and Shu's shaking his head at me, his face is closer and I hear something about how he never wanted this, not for me. Not this way. About how I would never forgive him.

I love him, I would always forgive him.

Even if I am dead.

* * *

Ooohhh Shu!

Hope you enjoyed :) lots more to come!

Thankyou for reading!


	5. Tasty Shu

_Now we're getting to the good bits, I know there's lots of stories out there about OCXShu that are based mainly on the beginning of their relationship. I want to focus on the after, I want to write the 'happy ending'. I want to see what its like being married to Shu and what happens there after._

* * *

 _Aya Fraser, eighteen years old, was born in England to a British mother and Japanese father._

 _Moved to Japan at the age of eleven due to the loss of mother, heartbroken father retreats back to his home country and leaves behind the lives they once had. Father is a drunk, depressed man. I'm alone, and scared._

 _Looking in my mirror in my bedroom, I'm older now; I push back my long wavy red hair, try different styles. I apply mascara to my eyelashes, my sad, empty hazel eyes staring back at me, questioning me. Who am I trying to be?_

I'm awake but it's dark, I'm not sure if I'm still alive, I think I could be sleeping but how would I be able to think and talk to myself like this? I'm not scared, I feel ok with what happened. Only I recall Shu; him holding me in his arms yelling, no, he was pleading, tears running down his cheeks. That is what's haunting me.

This reminds me of many times in the past years, talking to myself while father is out drinking, I didn't have friends at school, they thought I was strange, most girls gossiped and slept around each other's houses. I could hardly bring them back to my house and for what? To see my father passed out on the sofa? To see him yelling at me? Saying he can't even look at me anymore because I look too much like my mother. No. I'd rather keep that to myself.

I spoke to people online, I made friends that way, telling them lies making them think I'm normal and like them. I wrote stories and read to escape my world, wishing my world was like a fairy-tale and prince charming would come. Then I realised, I don't care if I'm not a princess, I like me. I don't care if he's not prince charming, as long as he loves me, just me. I knew I would fall in love too easily when I found the right one, as closed off as I have been with everyone else in my life, when I met Shu I knew something was different. I felt a door open for me.

Oh Shu. If I was awake I knew I'd feel tears running down my cheeks. I had found him, he accepted me. He loved me. Even now, I'm happy, because I would of have died in his arms.

"Aya."

I feel the darkness lifting and can hear a muffled voice.

"Oh, Aya please."

Blue.

I finally can open my eyes and I see that familiar blue I love.

"Shu?" I manage to croak, my throat is dry and sore.

I hear a gasp and suddenly a blonde head drops and rests on my chest, he cuddles me closer to him.

"Aya." He sighs, his voice low and worn, he's tired.

I stroke his hair, his beautiful blonde waves. I can see so perfectly.

He stays that way for a while, I don't mind, I need time to recover, I'm tired and when I finally focus my eyes, my vision is perfect, the colours are so vivid.

"You need to drink." He says finally, I see his face and my heart breaks, his eyes are red and he looks so exhausted.

He moves his wrist up to his mouth, those fangs tear open a deep wound and he places it over my mouth. I flinch away, yet the smell and colour attracts me.

I am thirsty, I want water, yet staring at his wrist I realised it wasn't water that I _needed._

"Drink." Shu demands.

I obey and feel the thick metallic liquid fill my mouth and slowly drip down my throat. I liked it. It started to taste sweet and I looked up to Shu, his eyes were half open and he was breathing heavily, he was enjoying this.

He smirked when I realised, he was totally getting off on this!

I bit him, he gasped and groaned, I drank more, harder and the liquid was coming thicker and sweeter. I was full, but I wanted to see more of his expressions.

"Aya." Shu grinned but with a tone of warning.

I stopped and sat watching him, he moved forward and his tongue lapped up the remaining drops escaping down my chin.

"Well?" He breathed, licking his wrist, trying to close the wound.

"You're tasty." I smile.

At school I have to bite my lip, my tongue, anything other than the students. They smell so good.

I have had to run out on the odd occasion, it was all too much for me. I would run to the rooftop and of course Shu would be waiting there for me. He could always tell when I was suffering, he said it was because it was him who had made me, and we had a certain link now.

I didn't mind, I couldn't care less. I would melt into Shu and become one if he wanted it. I was his slave as far as I'm aware.

I couldn't let him always have the fun though.

I pushed him down on the floor and both legs either side of him pinned him down, my fangs at his neck in an instant. I needed him. I drank as much as I could, I could taste him getting sweeter. I heard his faint groans. His fangs were sinking into my shoulder when I pulled back. Smiling and teasing him.

"Aya." He snapped in a harsh tone.

I giggled, "But Shu, I'm just so tired now."

"Don't you dare," He gritted his teeth, "Come here."

I bit my lip and shook my head, my long hair swaying as I moved.

He tugged my arms and I fell on top of him and we rolled, he was on top and he was pinning me down now.

"Don't disobey me." He growled, his face even more beautiful in anger.

I gave a deep sigh, "I love you."

He smirked but kept his anger, "Stay still." He sank in his fangs, purposely rough.

I moaned and felt Shu drink harder, I felt the tingles and heard my pounding heart, yes vampires have hearts, they still have blood, it needs to get around their body somehow, right?

Shu had told me about the legends about them and how most of them were actually made up by their own race, mainly as jokes.

Yet it wasn't so funny when I made Kanato garlic chicken. Massive fail.

I remembered the scene, Kanto nearly throwing up and throwing the biggest tantrum, I was scared until I sat on Shu's lap, like a spoilt child, he wrapped his arms around me and lashed out at Kanato for upsetting me.

I was giggling and Shu stopped drinking and looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Just remembering Kanato and the garlic." I explained, observing Shu's clean mouth and chin, I had yet to learn how to not be so messy. He noticed and wiped the blood off from the corner of my mouth and licked his fingers.

"You asked for it."

" _He_ asked for it."

We both sat up and I noticed the blood on my shirt.

"Take it off." Shu devilishly grinned.

I bit my bottom lip, "Not here Shu."

"And why not?" He pressed up against me, moved me onto his lap and wrapped arms around me.

"Not at school." I whispered, looking up into his eyes, my weakness.

"No one will know." He voice was growing husky and his eyes misted over with lust, his hands were slowly opening the top buttons of my shirt.

"Liar," I grinned, he smiled also and stopped the buttons just above my bra, "I know you hear that heartbeat coming closer."

"Maybe you should get up before they see, they'll think you're a lewd woman sat on top of me like this."

I shook my head slowly, "No."

The stairwell door opened and the female student gasped, "I'm sorry!"

The next day at school was interesting; rumours were spreading like wildfire about me. What sickened me were the looks and smirks I was getting from the boys, ugh, as if!

"Ah! Aya is coming, shhh!"

"I heard she's pregnant!"

"Yes!"

"I heard it's Shu Sakamaki's."

"Shu?!"

"But Shu was my favourite!"

Pregnant! Ha!

We've done it twice!

But yet Shu says we can't have full vampire sex till our wedding night. I don't know how vampire sex is different but still, I agreed to it.

"Aya-chan is with Shu's child?" Laito and Kanato say together behind me.

"You know it's not true!" I sigh, we stare at the students going past us in the hallway.

"But soon enough.." Laito grinned, "I'm sure Shu will see to that."

I can feel a blush creeping up on me and I just tut at them and walk away. Shu is at the end of the corridor slumped against his locker, his eyes closed listening to his music. I lean up against the cold metal beside him, he opens one eye and takes out an earbud.

"I'm pregnant." I announce.

"So I've heard." He responds in a monotone voice.

"I..i cant." I stammer, unsure of my situation.

"Your not," He concluded, "I would taste it in your blood."

"Taste?" I was surprised, yet I was expecting it.

"Even smell it." He closed his eyes again, letting the free earbud hang on his shoulder.

I feel everyone's eyes on me, judging me. How dare they? They don't know me!

Shu takes my hand, sensing my tension.

"Kiss me." He murmurs.

I sigh and obey, pulling his neck down to me, on my tip toes, kissing him, it was soft and nice at first, till Shu tipped me over the edge and rubbed his tongue against mine.

We were in our own perfect bubble.

He pulled back, smirking, pretty pleased with himself. "How was that?"

I grinned. My arms still around his neck, "Perfect."

"That's all that matters." He whispered and rubbed his nose against mine affectionately.

"Home?" I pleaded.

He bit his lip, and too right too. I was going to reward this perfect man.

"Marry me soon." He purred.

* * *

Trying to make Aya still feel like a typical awkward teenager in school is hard when all you want to write about is what happens in the bedroom at home with Shu :/

Reviews appreciated!

:)


End file.
